narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchiha Miwa and Manabu
Uchiha Miwa and Manabu are twins and the youngest siblings to Uchiha Mitsuru and Uchiha Haruke. They're parents are Uchiha Itachi and Tsukuyomi Ruriko. Created by RurikoTsukuyomi and fanfiction.net. Background Not much background has been thought up for them yet... Personalities Miwa is pretty much a tomboy little girl. She's boisterious and loud, loving any kind of positive attention, but she believes you have to earn it. Miwa is a hard worker and loves training. She makes friends pretty easily and enjoys running around a lot, talking to everyone she can. She's got a good memory too, allowing her to remember everyone she meets. She never forgets a face and isn't ashamed to hug those she's very close to. Miwa believes strongly on the 'shinobi shouldn't cry' saying and enforces it by making sure she's always happy. If she begins to feel even the slightest of doubt, she'll do anything to cheer up, even sing to herself. She's also a big daddy's girl and tries to prove that she's worth his attention. Manabu is almost her polar opposite. He's quieter and keeps his opinions to himself. He doesn't give up easily, though, and keeps pushing toward his goals. He's not much for fighting and more of a defender. He gets along well with everyone he encounters, even his siblings. Although, Haruke commonly puts him down for being too obedient towards others. Manabu knows this, but doesn't mind. He's a follower, not a leader. Which is why he's seen following his twin on her outrageous adventure. If there's one thing he shares with his sister, it's attention. He believes in the same method, although, Manabu prefers to be cuddled on by his mother or cousin, Shisui. Manabu respects and loves his parents equally, trying to keep his grades at least average. Appearance Both twins have pale, ocean blue hair, but styled differently. Miwa's is loose to her waist with bangs that frame her face. She wears a purple headband to hold some of it back. Manabu hair is shorter and kind of sticks up in the back, some of his hair hanging on either side of his nose. Both have dark purple eyes, however, Miwa is blind in her right eye for unknown reasons. In Part III, Miwa wears a pale blue kimono top with elbow length sleeves and white trim matching a pair of white shorts and white ninja shoes with a bit of a heel. Wears a white, blue spotted headband, some of her bangs hanging in her face. In Part IV, Miwa has a little blue moon tattoo is under her right eye, a light blue turtleneck cut off just above her belly button and the sleeves come to her hands, making sort of gloves without fingers and only a hole for the thumb. She wears a dark purple jacket without sleeves and a folded collar, having white trim and an Uchiha symbol on the back. She also wears a light blue skirt over a pair of white leggings and knee length dark purple boots. In Part III, Manabu wears a white cloak with the shoulders cut out and a pale blue hood built into the slightly stand up collar. His shoulders are bandaged as well as his fingers, but not quite his palms. His sleeves flare out near his wrists, fringed with navy blue. A giant teardrop adorns the back of his cloak. He wears a navy blue turtleneck shirt with no sleeves and pale blue pants that touch his knees, wearing blue sandals that come over the top of his foot and also have a snap on heel. In Part IV, he wears a long white jacket with long, baggy sleeves, a part of it wrapped around his index finger. The collar of the jacket hangs like a scarf. The jacket is short in front to his waist, being the collar, the rest long to the ground. Navy blue shirt with a low collar and short sleeves. Also wears a pair of navy blue billowy pants, sometimes mistaken for a hakuma. Wears clogs. Has an array of glitter sticky things under his eyes that sweep up like flicks by his eyes that are joined with one from his forehead, where the glitter is shaped like a teardrop. He wears a silver band around his head under his bangs with a light blue tear drop that hang from it over the glitter on his forehead. He also has the glitter along the sides of his nose. Abilities Miwa becomes very well known for her Lava Jutsu. She combines earth and fire and can actually use them together in several different jutsu, yet to be named. Miwa loves using ninjutsu and sometimes gets carried away, using up all her chakra in only a couple moves. She really needs to improve her Genjutsu as she easily falls under it, but can get out of it pretty well. Her Taijutsu style is mostly all about strength. Her blows pack a pretty good punch, somewhat like Sakura's punches, but Miwa likes to go for vital points with them, hoping to get her whole fist through them. Miwa can use Sharingan in both eyes, but it's not as good in her right eye since she's blind in that eye. Even so, she loves using it, but the side effect is one of her biggest fears. Manabu is the only Uchiha in his part of the family that cannot use Sharingan. He can't master the ability nor even activate it, which is why he is sometimes looked down upon by his uncle or peers. Even so, Manabu makes up for it by being a master with Genjutsu. He uses particularly powerful and chakra-draining Genjutsu, though, that are considered above his level. He only uses them if its necessary. Otherwise, Manabu will use ninjutsu. He favors lightening the most as he uses the same jutsu that his mother uses. However, he's also created one of his own in which he can actually wrap the lightening around his hand and use it like a whip. He has good chakra control and this somewhat impresses those around him. Even so, though, Manabu only uses it when it's absolutely necessary. As for his Taijutsu, Manabu really can't use it very well. He can duck and dodge, but he can't really block or land any blows. Trivia *Miwa's favorite food is curry bread, but she hates sweets. *Manabu's favorite food is uiro, but he hates hot things. *Miwa enjoys reading romance novels in her spare time as well as trying to meet everyone who comes into the village. *Manabu loves painting, mostly landscapes, and thinking about plans for the next day. *Miwa fears going fully blind while Manabu fears being restrained (by rope or chains). *Both twins have completed 456 missions: 2 A-rank, 98 B-rank, 200 C-rank, and 156 D-rank. *Miwa's favorite word is "work". *Manabu's favorite word is "love". Category:DRAFT